Dreaming Of Your Life
by Silverkiss-Iceheart
Summary: After Fang gets separated from the flock during a accident, they disappear from sight. And without anything to track the flock down, Fang ends up with a new life. What happens when they come back to find him?
1. Welcome To A New Life

I know I should be working on my other stories, but I haven't gotten any reviews on them. So here is the story I've had in my had for months, please, please review. It will get less confusing further on as more details are filled in. Oh and a little description on Fang's friend.

Black, shoulder length hair. Rich brown eyes with flecks of gold and autumn, with high cheekbones and heart shaped face. Oh and he waxs his eyebrows and is French as well. Just something to hold in your head.

* * *

_Fang's wings caught the updraft of wind, Nudge's rambling momentarily stopping as she closer her eyes to enjoy it. Fang instantly turned to look at Max, her slightly stony expression softened, they were free. Not just free, but safe. Fang's hopes that they were finally going to be alright were drawn to a brutal halt as a shot rang out. Max turned with a alarmed expression at Fang's startled, pained noise as the bullet went through his wing. Before she could move the catch him, a figure plowed into her. The pain was blinding for Fang as he fell, his wing crippled with the other working desperately to slow his fall. But there was a reason that that birds had too wings. Two just didn't cut it._

Fang jolted out of the nightmare, or rather, flashback, panting as he looked around the room. The dark blue walls were lit by the sun that managed to get past the black curtains, and his friend Devon stood, leaning against the wall opposite of him, his signature lollipop held in his right hand. Fang could hardly believe how much had changed, in those two years since he had been shot from the sky, he'd lost all connection to his flock. It was like they'd vanished off the face of the earth. No sightings, no hearings, nothing. The avian American shook off the thoughts, rising to shake out his wings, not even looking at the teenager still leaning against the wall. Devon Savage had been his best friend since they first met. But before that, well... It was a long story.

**Fang lifted himself weakly, looking around at the white walls, his paranoia coming in a rush. But that was all it was, no restraints, no drugs, nothing to show that he was in any kind of lab except for the heavy antiseptic smell and the sterilized white surfaces. "Good to see your awake. Do you remember what happened. It looked like you... wing... had been shot. But you seem fairly undamaged from the fall, and the bone has already healed." Fang's head snapped up at the woman's voice. She was small, with blond hair pulled into a tight bun and a clip board held against her chest. But there was no way what so ever that Fang was trusting her. "No, nothing. Where am I?" Good job Fang, play innocent. Fang instantly dismissed the thought, his eyes flickering around, trying to memorize everything. But he couldn't help but notice the way she left the door open behind her, even as she walked over to him, taking a seat beside the bed. Fang pushed away the urge to pull away from her make for the door. It was better to know everything before taking action. "Your in the hospital in Alabama. I'm Nicole Jasmer. What's your name?" Fang eyed her cautiously, more confused than weary now. The white coats had never done something like this before, and never before had a location been disclosed, even a fake one. But still, he wasn't going to trust her. "Nicolas." The nurse nodded briefly, scribbling something down on her clipboard, he was surprised she didn't ask about his last name. "I'm going to assume from the wings, that your one of the experiments. So you probably don't know your parents. My boss took a blood sample to identify and locate your parents. The results should come in soon. Until then, I'll try and get the paperwork to get you out."**

"Your spacing again Fang." Fang's head snapped up as he looked over at his best friend. That is how it had happened, the tests had come in, and before Fang even knew what was happening. He'd met his mother. A tough-talking, fierce, MMA fighter turned lawyer. Narcissa Ravenwood, married to his step-father Justice Ravenwood. The Ravenwood actual came from his mother's side, she'd been too stubborn to replace her last name. So his father had instead. Fang shook off the thoughts as his little sister, Megalinja bounced into the room, her brown curls dancing as if they had a mind of their own. "Fang!" At that point Fang couldn't exactly deny how much he loved his seven year old sister, that had greeted him the very first day with the statement that she'd always wanted a brother. He'd loved her then and there. The avian American laughed as the little girl threw herself at him, Devon pushing himself away from the wall to take her from him before she throttled him. "I take it we're about to be late?" Fang asked looking at the French singer. Yes, his best friend, Devon Savage was a singer, with a voice range that held everything from Bass to Soprano Countertenor. Fang still couldn't quite grasp how much his life had changed since his mother had walked into that hospital with her Armani suit, Ferrari Enzo and authoritative air. He hadn't thought he'd get along with her then, until the moment the room was empty she yanked the sunglasses off, dropped the stoic expression and hugged him then and there.

Fang smiled strangely, watching Devon set Megan down and pat her curls before she danced off, singing along with Fang's radio playing Dark Side Of The Sun. "Fang, you need to get to school, and Devon I know your up there. Make sure Victor stays out of my house or I'm beating him out with a hot frying pan when I get back from this case." Fang and Devon shared amused looks at Narcissa's shrew. She had as sharp of a mind as she did a tongue, and she was in the top five list of lawyers. She lived to the best, whether it was MMA fighting or criminology. Fang couldn't help but love her, even if she could drive anyone nuts and couldn't even boil water without making a bomb.

* * *

So? Love, hate?


	2. School Days

Two chapters in one day, I hope you guys appreciate this. Well you know the drill, review. And a quick description of Fang's other friend.

Mid-back length mahogany hair. Narrow face and a cautious, on-edge look. Lean and powerful with long legs and visible muscle. Texan.

* * *

Fang shared a quick grin with Devon as they both made for the stairs. Fang's house had three stories, mahogany floors, but it was the outside that really made it. Fang ignored Devon's idle chatter as he exited the house. It was Charon's scream that made Devon fall silent. The black stallion paced in his corral, tossing his head and snorting impatiently as he kept his eyes on Fang. Fang couldn't have been happier when he'd met the horse, the foal of his mother's mare, Nightmare. Learning that every single one of them owned a horse as pretty much a initiation into the family had been strange, but he loved it. "Relax boy, I'll be back to give you a work out tonight." The stallion snorted, his head ducking before snapping up, whatever he was saying it wasn't a agreement. Fang chuckled soft as he took off at a steady run that Devon matched. Fang was glad to see that he'd gotten rid of the lollipop, he always did, but Fang never stopped worrying. Devon chuckled softly as he knew what Fang was thinking. "Two miles to school, we've got a fifteen break in between miles, we might end up a little tardy, but you know that Jasmer loves you, so we'll do fine." Fang nodded in agreement, tucking his wings in tight before he broke into a full run. A two mile long run too school had become a ritual for them, as had being almost late, after all, that was how he'd met Devon.

**Fang froze as the frazzled looking teenager darting around the corner, first nearly tripping over his own shoes and then nearly slamming into the wall of the hall. Cursing in French and trying desperately to fix his hair the boy looked as he'd been kicked out of bed and straight into a dresser without a single matching set of clothes and certainly without a hair brush. "Are you okay?" Fang didn't know what had made him ask, but this kid did look like something was wrong. "Nope, everything's just peachy." Had been the sharp reply as the teenager didn't even look at him, his pace no longer energizer bunny style as if he'd given up on getting wherever he was going. Fang rolled his eyes, the attitude didn't surprise him, this looked like the kind of person that either gave the kind of blunt answer that got most people hit, or refused to give a straight answer. Clearly he was in the mood for the latter. "Really... So, you just nearly did a face plant on the floor because you were in a good mood. I see." Fang ignored the look he got for his sarcasm, instead matching the boy stride for stride. It was a good twelve minutes of silence before the teenager finally acknowledges Fang, giving him a look that asked why on earth he was following him. Fang answered simply by readjusting the shoulder of his bag and searching through it briefly. "I'm pretty sure I have a hair brush in here somewhere, you look like you need it."**

They'd been friends ever since, bonded over a hair brush. Kind of strange, but it worked, and nothing made Devon more friendly than saving him from a bad hair day. Fang chuckled softly at the thought, both of them slowing to a halt outside of the school. The town of Hawkville was loose, the cops turned on their sirens to get someone roses before they wilted and old people never worried about the kids getting offended when they beat them away from their lawn with a cane. All in all, it was a place where you never had to worry about being judged. Except in the school. Fang went rigid as he heard the familiar high-heels of Tina Black, and the heavy steps of Chris Wood. Tina, Chris, Tyler and Christina were the average high school clique of the jocks. Popular and degrading, Fang hated them, and the feeling was mutual. One of the things he knew that Max would have had a conniption about, was that everyone knew about his wings, the fifteen feet long black and purple highlighted mass wasn't even hidden beneath a wind breaker. He'd been surprised that they still focused on tormenting Devon. Fang didn't even bother acknowledging them as he grabbed his already bristling friend by the elbow and pulled him away. Normally Devon was unruffled about just about anything. Unless it was Tina. In his opinion, Tina was the worst of them, except for Devon's sister, Caressa.

Fang shook off the thoughts as he caught sight of Viva. Viva could only be described as punk. She was 5'8, two inches taller than Devon with the build of a Olympic swimmer, lean and all muscle. Her torn jeans, spiked gloves, triple pierced earrings and chain hung belt made her look all show. But her gunmetal gray eyes were harder than steel. Fang waved her off as her fist clenched, scowling at Tina and Chris passing through the hall. Out of all of them, Viva was one of the most likely to break into a fight when she encountered them, she had zero tolerance, a short fuse and never, ever forgot a grudge. Fang was just glad that he'd never made her mad, he'd seen her put a football player flat on his back with a single punch. "They givin' you trouble darlin'?" Fang smiled softly, hiding it with a flick of his hair. Viva might be harder than tampered steel to anyone and everyone outside of their tight knit group, but nothing got her in mother hen mode like Devon getting harassed. Just another reason why Fang never wanted to leave. He had a life here.

* * *

Sooo...?


	3. And Dreaming About A Old One

And here it is the chapter... none of you asked for... Right, no reviews. Come on guys, please?

Viva- Maybe if you stopped begging they'd review

Me- Shut up Viva... Just ignore the voice/personality in my head, she's grumpy because Blade locked her in the closet with Shadow.

* * *

Fang rolled his eyes for the seventh time in the last three minutes, perfectly in sync with Viva was they watched Devon rambling on about the latest fashions. Victor and Justin were the only two that didn't seem to be exasperated, Justin because he'd fallen asleep five minutes ago and Victor because he wouldn't care if Devon was reading out of a phone book, he'd still be hanging onto every word. "Victor could you take your boyfriend to the geometry class your both late for before he puts me as well as Justin." Fang gave Viva a amused look as she spoke, looking anything but sleepy, but Viva always looked on edge. Victor gave her a cross look before Devon grabbed him by the elbow. Fang rolled his eyes as he watched them, Devon and Victor were definately a amusing pair, but playing match-maker between them had been a living nightmare. But it had been nothing like dealing with Devon after some of their fights, the French singer was quite the diva at times. Translate; all to often.

Fang shook off the thoughts as the bell rang, standing as his mind wandered to the flock. He wondered what they'd think if they saw him now, he could just imagine the scolding he'd get from Max, the complete freak out from Nudge, how Iggy and Viva would take to each other. If she didn't kill him. Viva's least favorite type of man was Chris, but Iggy came to a close second. Fang was dragged out of his thoughts by Viva's familiar and brutal, calloused hand grabbing him by the back of the neck to keep him from walking into a wall. Yeah. Eraser's he could handle, school halls on the other hand. Those required back-up. Fang looked over at the Texan girl in time to catch her exasperated eye-roll, with him, Devon, Justin and Victor all together, that girl spent half her life staring at the ceiling. Fang could empathize with her, first there had been Gazzy, Nudge and Iggy, now he had Devon to supply the fashion, Victor for the mischieve, Viva for the pyromania, and Justin to give them all just a bit more insanity.

"Fang if I have to save you from one more unanimate, unmoving object again I swear I'm not going to stop you from walking into the pool next time." Fang snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the Texan girl that was glaring at him out of the corner of her mahogany eyes. Viva was tougher than nails and had a tongue sharper than Max's. And she never took back threats when she made them. The Avian American offered her a apologetic smile, with Devon he would have rolled his eyes, Victor he probably would have pushed him into the pool instead, and Justin would never had said it in the first place, but he took Viva seriously. Always. Hawkville High was the kind of place that you need survival guides handed out to new-comers at the entrance to keep them from offending the wrong people. He could just imagine it. (**Do not mess up Devon Savage's hair, under pain of** **death**) As the very first one. The diva was completely psychotic about his hair.

The final bell rang exactly a second after Fang, Devon and Justin had stood up, Trigonometry was the last class they had, and now, they free from what Victor jokingly called a living hell, Justin preferred to think of it as a entertainment. Locking one mathematical genius and one potential drop-out together in a closet and letting them go through every subject they could think of was actually quite entertaining. Fang could thank Viva for that bit of knowledge, she was always doing that sort of thing. But there was no way he was thanking her after she'd locked him up with Devon. _That _had been living hell. Fang shook off the thought as Justin silently guided him away from the doorway, he had a bad habit of walking into walls while lost in thought, proof that he was more dexterous in the air than on the ground. The other proof being his tendency to do a face-plant whenever he kept to anything slower than a jog.

"Practice at 2, your place?" Fang gave Devon a brief nod as the question as aimed at him, the three of them hanging behind crowd of students heading towards the entrance as fast as they could without running. This high school may be loose, but it didn't change the way people felt about it. The Avian American chuckled as he watched Viva nearly knock a kid out with her bag when he stepped on her shin, they all knew him, so Fang didn't feel any pity for him as Devon stepped on the kid with his high-heeled boots while he caught up with him. People who harassed any of their tight-nit group soon found themselves with more enemies than they could handle. The high school was split into two groups, popular and the self-titled Freaks. It wasn't hard to guess which one Fang belonged in. Or why for that matter.

* * *

Me- Well there you are, now review!

Blade- Oh so you stop begging and stop ordering them around like some kind of slave master

Me- Hey your supposed be on my side

Blade- I only join the winning side sweetheart

Me- Hey!

Well, au revoir, before I get any further into a argument with my own head...


End file.
